Entreunantia
by Scotty1609
Summary: Robin introduces his family to the YJ and JL, and Kaldur might just find some love after the heartbreat with Tula...  I OWN THE WORD ENTREUNANTIA SO BACK OFF U COMMUNISTS!   NOT SLASH


**I own Nothing Here... (Except for Terrence, Blaine, and Jason AND Sparrow, BlackHawk, and Wraith)**

**YES_ I know Barbara isn't Bruce's daughter, but for plot purposes, she is... SO BACK OFF U COMMINUSTS!**

**PS- normally i HATEEEEEEE OC's, but I decided to give this a try (there actually might be more sightings of BlackHawk and Wraith, BUT THEY ARE MINE SO BACK OFF FOO!)**

All of the members of Young Justice were moping. Today, the first day of summer, and they were called to a meeting at Mount Justice. Kaldur'ahm tried to hide his agitation- he had been hoping to go for a long, uninterrupted swim with Garth and Tula. Artemis was bummed that she couldn't go out with her friends- there was a big party that night that they had planned to go to. I mean, who cares if the drinks had a 99.99992% chance of being spiked? Wally was just upset that he had to be here instead of shoving as much ice-cream down his throat as possible- it was a speedster summer tradition. M'gann wasn't too upset- sure, she had to skip out on going to the beach, but she would have been alone anyways. And Superboy- well, he was upset that he had nothing to do except train over the summer.

The computer announced the arrival of the mentors: _**Aquaman- 08; Flash- 03; Black Canary- 10; Green Arrow- 05; Martian Manhunter- 04; Superman- 02...**_

The younger heroes stood to awknowledge their leaders, who seemed mopey as well. It was their day off, too. No one was in suit- everyone was in civvies (except for Martian Manhunter, who couldn't find anything to fit his almost 8" frame and size 25 shoe). Flash and Wally sported similar facades: jeans and band tee-shirts with sneakers. M'gann and Black Canary both wore skirts and blouses. Superboy wore the usual, and his father wore a suit and fake glasses. Green Arrow and Artemis bore a shocking resembelence in their green jackets and black jeans. Kaldur'ahm and Aquaman both wore high-collared jackets to hide their gills.

"Where is Batman?" Kaldur asked, confused. The members of Young Justice had gotten a call from Robin about a 'special meeting'. His voice had seemed excited- more excited than usual.

The Leaguers looked at eachother before shrugging. "We assumed he'd be here," Flash said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

As if by a cue, the computer beeped: _**Batman- 01**_. There was a long pause, and the group could hear Batman growl, "Dick... Come _on_."

_**Robin- B01...**_ But then the computer introduced even _more _people. _**BlackHawk- X04; Wraith- X02; Batgirl- X01; Sparrow- X03... **_And with the names came talking, chatting, _laughing_.

"Dick, seriously, stop doing flips!" came an unfamiliar, feminine voice. Another voice, this one deep and matured- a boy- spoke:

"Richard... Be serious..."

Robin's voice piped up, "Sorry! I'm just so freakin' excited!"

A tall man with wide shoulders, black hair, and deep blue eyes stepped into the room. It wasn't until he spoke that everyone recognized him. "What?"

"Batman?" Wally was incredulous.

"Not much to look at, I know," smiled a red-headed girl with deep brown eyes as she stepped into the room. All of the boys of the Young Justice's jaws dropped. She was tall, slender, and finely tanned with freckles running up and down her nose, arms, and long, oh-so-_long_ legs that stuck out under a short denim skirt. Her top ran down to above her elbows as had a picture of Edward Cullen on it. Another girl stepped into the room- this one shorter and even skinnier, if not younger. Her hair was white-blond, and her eyelashes looked like snow, almost lighter than her marbel skin. Her eyes were a piercing black. She wore long black jeans and a baggy black hoodie with black lipstick. Then, three boys came running in- two chasing another smaller boy with a rather diminutive frame, black, shaggy hair, and crystaline blue eyes. One of the boys giving chase was Black with a shaved head- but his eyes were a greenish-brown, matching his camo pants and brown shirt. The other- obviously older- had cropped brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore an Abercrombie shirt and plain jeans.

"You brat!" the dark-skinned boy shouted as he grabbed at the smaller boy, who gave out a shockingly familiar giggle as he flipped over backwards onto the boy's shoulders.

"Terrence, _seriously_, if I'da been the Joker, you'd be dead. And I would _totally not _feel the aster!"

M'gann was the next to speak. "Robin?"

The boy jumped off his friend's shoulders and strolled over to his team. "Yup! Robin- a.k.a., Dick Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, a.k.a., Batman!" He was vibrating he was so excited. All eyes drifted from the billionare to his son to the other four that stood in the room.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Dick, care to introduce your siblings?"

Dick's eyes brightened as he pulled the red-headed girl over. "Everyone, this is-"

"Batgirl," she grinned, extending a perfectly manicured hand. Wally took it and kissed it. She giggled, and the two older boys growled. "But you can call me Barbara- Barbara Gordon."

She took a step back, and the Black boy came forward. "I'm Terrence Prince. Oh, but I'm also called Wraith."

Dick grinned. "Terrence's even better at dissapearing than me and Bruce added together!" Everyone was incredulous, but when they looked back to where the boy was, he was gone. Wally cried out when a dark hand hit his shoulder gently.

"And that's why they call me Wraith," Terrence grinned as he walked back up to the front of the group.

The other boy almost shyed away, but Barbara and Dick nudged him forward. "Jason Holmes," he said softly before saying, "BlackHawk."

"Expert in weapons and technology," Barbara grinned. The boy stepped away, and the last girl was pulled forward by Dick.

"And I'm obviously Sparrow," she said shyly. "But my real name is Blaine McGuyver."

"These are my siblings," Dick said proudly. "We're all adopted."

The Leaguers' eyes traveled to Bruce, who was grinning proudly. "I adopted those four hooligans before I even met Dick."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, anyways- Jason is twenty-one, Barbara is nineteen, Terrence is sixteen, Blaine is fifteen, and me- well, I'm thirteen, as you all know."

Barbara put in with a smirk, "We all live at Wayne Manor- with the exception of Jason. He lives in an apartment complex in Star City."

The Leaguers again looked at Bruce with extreme surprise. Bruce had five kids? And _no one _knew?

"Well..." Barbara broke the silence. "Don't you wanna know if we've got powers or not?"

M'gann began to float. "Oh, yes! Of course- do you?"

They all laughed, even Bruce. "Nope," Dick grinned. "No one in the Batclan has powers- we're all human vigilantes."

"Unless you could scaring the He-"

"Terrence," Bruce snapped. "Watch your tongue."

Terrence's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Dad sure can scare the heck outta people, if that counts for something."

Dick's eyes lit up. "Hey- I wanna see Artemis and Blaine spar!"

"What?" Artemis asked just as Blaine said, "Who's Artemis?"

Dick slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah." And he quickly introduced everyone. "Okay, okay, okay- _nooooow_ will you two spar?"

Blaine looked unsurely at Artemis, as if sizing her up. "I don't want to hurt her," she said softly. Artemis scoffed.

"Oh, you think you're a better fighter?"

Blaine smirked. "In hand-to-hand combat, I'm the best."

Artemis handed Kaldur her bow. "Oh, bring it on, Miss Priss."

Grinning, Blaine took off her baggy jacket to reveal a shirt that came just above her navel. Wally drooled when he saw her fragile, yet muscular frame. She had a long scar right above her left hip. "What happened there?" M'gann asked.

Blaine grinned just as everyone else in the Batclan said aloud, "Joker."

"We've all had our own run-ins," Terrence said, eyeing Dick. "But none as bad as our little Dickie bird. He's the youngest, and we're quite over protective- he's the best way to get under our skin."

Dick blushed but said nothing.

Blaine tied up her hair as Artemis readied herself. The tune to "Kung Fu Fighting!" played in Wally's head as he drooled over the two fifteen-year-old girls.

Artemis rushed Blaine, who instantly put out her hand. No one saw exactly what had happened, but had they run a slow-mo camera over the incident, they would have seen Blaine sink her thumb into Artemis's shoulder pressure point and flip her over with one hand. Artemis fell on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!"

Blaine flushed furiously. "Oh- I'm so sorry... I-"

"Rematch."

Artemis stood, but Dick came between the two girls. "Let me avenge you, Artie."

And the two siblings faced eachother. Dick, being the skinny little show-off he was, took off his shirt to reveal a white six-pack and large pecs, too large for such a diminutive boy. He readied himself after kicking off his socks and shoes. Blaine followed suit.

The two circled eachother for quite a while before Blaine rushed her brother. Dick did a backflip to get away, but Blaine grabbed his ankle. Dick responded by grabbing _her _ankle as she held him upside-down. He climbed up her leg and punched her chin. She threw him up into the air and caught him bridal-style. The boy giggled as she dropped him on the floor.

"Told you I'm the best at hand-to-hand." She smiled weakly with the statement.

"Wraith's the best stalker, or tracker, or dissapearer/follower-person, whichever you prefer," Barbara smiled. "And, to be perfectly honest, I'm the strongest of us five."

"BlackHawk is beast with any weapon you give him," Dick smiled. "Bats's just all around."

"And what are you?" Kaldur'ahm asked his friend.

The Batclan all said in perfect sync, "Flexible."

Dick grinned and did a pretzal twist that made Wally flinch.

Bruce walked towards the door. "I've got a meeting- Jason, you said you'd attend. And Barbara, your piano lessons can't wait. Terrence, you've got to finish your three hours of agility like you said you would. And Blaine-" he eyed the girl. "You're free. You can stay here with Dick."

The two siblings did a rather odd hand-shake before ending with a 'Booyah!' Apparently Blaine wasn't that shy...

Bruce rolled his eyes and escourted the older members of the Batclan away. The mentors of Young Justice stood around for a few minutes, talking to Dick and Blaine, but they soon had to go, beconed to by the summer day's promises. Barry smiled as he left. "Wally, don't make Dickie bird kick your butt." The nephew of the Flash blushed furiously.

Blaine looked at her brother. "So, Dickie? What do we do now?"

"No more training," Artemis said, rubbing her shoulder. "That's for sure."

Blaine blushed and withdrew, biting her lip. Kaldur spoke up quickly, "You accepted her challenge," he defended. Everyone's eyebrows cocked. Kaldur blushed. "I mean, uh... nevermind."

Dick rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen with Wally. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Wally grinned. M'gann squeaked, "I'll bake cookies! Superboy, will you help me?"

"No," he said gruffly as he followed her to the kitchen.

Artemis smiled smugly at Kaldur, who's face was still bright red, and Blaine, who still seemed to be pulled into her shell. "I'll leave you two to talk..."

And she was gone.

Kaldur cleared his throat, holding out his elbow. "It will take M'gann a little while to bake those cookies... Would you accompany me to the beach?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow expertly as she reluctantly took his elbow. "There's a beach here?"

Kaldur smiled. "Yes, there is. I love swimming, well, I do it most of the time, being an Atalantian..."

Blaine giggled as the boy blushed. Kaldur led her through the halls. Dick glared after him.

After passing under several doorways and punching in several codes, they reached the landing dock, hidden by- surprise- a fake basketball court. Blaine was biting her lip with embarrasment. "All of this just to get outside? I'm such a bother."

"No," Aqualad said quickly. Blaine grinned, and Aqualad felt a creeping glow rush up his neck. "Come," he said simply, holding his hand out. He helped Blaine down the rocks- but there was no doubt that she really _didn't _need help.

The girl gasped when she saw the ocean- bright and blue, glistening and glittering. It was mid-day, so the sun beat down fiercely upon the two. Blaine smiled and rolled up her pants before romping off into the surf. Kaldur'ahm removed his clothes to reveal his skin-tight suit. He took off it's top, mostly to impress, but also because it was rather hot. "It _is _just the sun," he assured himself before running into the waves.

Blaine swam under the cold water and grabbed Kaldur's ankle. He fell on his rump, shocked that she could have snuck up on him. The water came up to his chin, lapping at his lips. He loved the smell of the salt. He bent forward and took a long gulp of the ocean water. It's salt had no effect on Atalantians.

Blaine appeared, her hair plastered to her face like silk. She grinned mischeviously, wiping the remnants of dripping black lipstick from her chin. "Do you like chicken fights?" she asked playfully.

Aqualad cocked a brow. "I believe we are two players short."

"Not anymore!" came Kid Flash's voice as he fell into the waves, his Flash swim trunks blowing up like two balloons. Artemis and Dick were behind him, Dick in his own blue trunks, and Artemis in a purple bikini. She smiled, untying her hair, and called out to Blaine.

"Here you go, this should fit you."

She held up a towel while Blaine stripped. Aqualad averted his eyes, even though she was covered. Wally craned his neck to see, and Dick slapped the back of his head so hard that a low _thunk _could be heard. "Don't even _think _about it, Flash Boy."

"KID FLASH!"

The two best friends began a water war just as Artemis and Blaine crossed over. Aqualad's voice caught in his throat. Blaine's suit covered her very nicely, being a once piece, but the back dropped extremely low, and there was a long slit in the front, from the top of her navel to the tie that separated and became a chocker to hold the pink suit up. "I hate pink," she snarled.

"It accompanies you nicely, my lady."

Blaine flushed, and Artemis snickered. "Watch out, Kaldur. Dick's pretty kick-butt." And the archer dove off to find shells under the ocean floor.

It was almost a half-hour later when M'gann, in her favorite yellow suit, and Superboy, in trunks, no doubt borrowed from Wally (they were Batman), joined them. M'gann had a large platter of chocolate-chip cookies which, to everyone's happy surprise, were rather soft and gooey, and not burnt.

"Thanks Megalicious," Wally grinned. Blaine cocked a brow, and he blushed. "Uh... Uh... Blaine-a-beauty?"

She almost chocked on her cookie. Dick slammed his hand on her solar plexus, and she coughed up the chocolate-chip. "Thanks, Robbie."

He smiled at her, then, pushing some shades onto his face, nodded to Kaldur. "Kal, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Robin."

"Call me Dick."

"Dick, then."

The two 'leaders' walked off a ways while everyone else enjoyed cookies and Wally's embarrassment. Dick bit his lower lip. "Kaldur'ahm?"

"Yes, Ro- Dick?"

The younger boy sighed. "I've known Blaine for almost five years. And, even though you two hardly know eachother-" he faced his leader "- I've never heard her laugh like that."

Kaldur frowned. "Then this is a good thing, yes?"

Dick smiled weakly. "I hope so... Just- if you _do_- don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you."

And the boy left, leaving the Atalantian feeling rather worried.

Blaine dashed forward and grabbed Kaldur's arm. "Kaldur'ahm. C'mon! Let's show M'gann how to make a sandcastle!" Kaldur soon forgot about his little 'heart-to-heart' with the Boy Wonder.

It was almost midnight. The team- and Blaine-a-beauty- had spent the whole day outside. Dick was fast asleep, his sand-covered feet on Wally's stomach. (The speedster had fallen asleep not long before.) Wally snored loudly, drooling. M'gann and Artemis, too, were fast asleep, tired from running away from Wally and trying to protect Blaine from him all day long.

But Blaine couldn't sleep. She loved Dick, and Terrence, and Barbara, _and _Jason, even if he _was _a bit moody- and she definitely loved Bruce. But now, she saw how much more expansive her family could have been all these years. Truth be told, Bruce wasn't the _only _one that had wanted to keep Dick's identity, and therefore the Batclan, a secret.

Blaine turned over on the sand and saw Kaldur'ahm's form walking down the beach. Superboy was walking next to him. Curious, the crime-fighting-chick stood and followed.

Kaldur spoke first. "So those are your true feelings for M'gann?"

The clone nodded, shoving his hands into his swim trunk's pockets. "It's odd..."

"What?"

"Well... _love_."

Kaldur snorted. "Yes... yes, love is a fickle thing."

There was an odd silence as the two came to a stop to watch the moon. Blaine crept closer, only about ten feet away, behind a large boulder.

"And you?"

Kaldur'ahm was brought out of his thoughts. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

"I did not catch what you said."

"And you?"

"No, my friend, before that."

Superboy smiled. "You seem to like Robin's sister."

Blaine flushed and twirled her hair around her finger.

"I hardly know her."

"Does that make a difference?"

Kaldur sighed. "No- no I suppose not. Ever since I broke up with Tula, well... I haven't given much thought to love."

Superboy shrugged. "Just a thought." He yawned and stretched, and Blaine backed away, standing up as she came past the corner she had just retreated to. "I'm gonna hit the shack."

As he turned, he smiled softly at Blaine. "Blaine- you couldn't sleep either?"

She gave a small chuckle, then shrugged. Superboy left and laid down back at the little camp-site. Blaine shivered as she stood next to Kaldur. He eyed her. "You are cold."

"A bit."

"Atalantians don't get cold."

"Don't they?" she grinned. "Not even with snow?"

He shrugged. "I have never encountered snow, well, rather not the _pleasant _kind. I _have_ encountered some ice-villains, though."

"Yeah, Kaldur'ahm, that doesn't really count."

He smiled at her. She smiled back, but shivered slightly. Kaldur had a lightbulb go off. "Come with me, my lady. I know the thing that can warm you up."

Blaine pulled back, "I- I don't think..."

Kaldur blushed fiercely. "I can assure you, I meant not to take advantage of you. There is a hot springs over about a hundred meters."

It was Blaine's turn to blush. She took Kaldur'ahm's elbow. "I apologize..."

"Nonsense," he said, leading her towards a dank cave. "I understand. I will not try to advance on you, I can assure you, Miss Blaine."

"Just Blaine, please Kaldur'ahm."

He smirked. "Then you must simply call me Kaldur. Or Kal. I an called both- above surface, and below."

"Below..." Blaine smiled as Kaldur led her through the cave. There was a sudden blue light- a skylight that lit up a steaming, bubbling pool in the center of the cave. Blaine's face lit up. Stalagtites and stalagmites littered the area, serving as decorations that glinted with dew drops in the star and moonlight. She gripped Kaldur's arm with excitement. "This is _beautiful_," she gasped, dipping a toe in the water. "So warm..." She turned to the boy. "How did you find this place?"

Kaldur rubbed the back of his head. "Water seems to speak to me. I love it. Most obviously," he smiled and lowered himself into the water. The heat sent pin-pricks all over his body, and he sighed, contented. "I can almost feel when water is nearby. It is as if I were born to control it, to find it, to use it."

Blaine joined him, directly opposite of the hero. "Is that odd?" he asked unsurely.

Blaine, sinking below the water, letting her hair get wet, re-emerged. "No, no I don't think so." She smiled and rang her hair out like a towel. "It may sound a bit demonic, but shadows do the same to me. Ever since I was five, when Bruce adopted me, I was taught to always go to the shadows. Not in the evil sense, of course, but to use my enemies' symbol as a cloak. To use it as my bed, my blanket, my pillow, my nightlight... I rely on the shadows, like how Sparrow relies on Robin to have her back. That's why I'm Sparrow, you know. I didn't become a hero until Dick did. We worked so well together that we sort of just... clicked. I love him," she sighed, closing her eyes as the water warmed her body. She sunk down so that only her head could be seen above the water. "Is _that _odd?

"Not to me, my lady."

She sat up, smiling. "Why do you call me that?"

"A term of... endearment?" He again felt the evil flush creeping up his neck. Blaine crossed over to sit next to him, her shoulder touching his.

"Kaldur... I've only just met you, but I feel like I've known you for ages."

"My people call that something."

Blaine frowned up at him, and Aqualad smiled at her plump lips and coal-black eyes. "_Entreuantia_."

She mouthed the word silently, then spoke it aloud. "_Entreuantia_. What does it mean?"

"It means _enterance _and _fantasy_. It is almost like a dream... You are connected to a person by fate, so when you see them, they immedeatly enter your heart, and you enter theirs. It is a mutual feeling of increased love." He blushed at the last statement.

Blaine let her toes play with his. He put an arm around her shoulders. "_Entreuantia_," she repeated, rolling the 'r's in just the right spots, and speaking it with the faerie-like voice that all of the Atalantian women had. Only hers was stronger, less weak. Her voice was more real, more Earthly. It shocked Kaldur to think of just what Blaine had seen in her lifetime. If Dick had seen all he had seen in only five years... Image the ten that Blaine had lived in Gothom...

Kaldur's eyes flitted below the water. He saw her scar and gasped. It ran from her hip, hidden under her suit, and down to just above her knee.

Blaine flushed and pulled her knees in so that their caps came above water. It felt like a cool kiss on her skin, and she let out a shaky sigh. "Joker," she said again, anger rising in her voice, "is a maniac..."

"If I may inquire..."

She sighed. "Yeah. It was my first outing working side-by-side with just Dick; just Robin and Sparrow... We were scoping Gothom, trying to pick up some fun. It was a boring night- Wednesdays always are..." Her voice got quieter. "We went to respond to a jewelry heist... Joker was there. Dick and I fought and fought, but we were still immature, not quite experts at our trade yet... He somehow knocked out Dick- I can't remember how."

Her voice quivered and she shook, but this time, Kaldur'ahm knew it wasn't from the cold. "He grabbed me and ripped my suit to shreds... he didn't do- _that_- but he did cut me. Everywhere... there was so much blood."

She traced the scar on her thigh. "This was the worst one. He just took his knife while I was out and cut, cut, cut, all the way from my knee up. If Batman hadn't showed..."

She shuddered, tears building. "I am sorry," Aqualad said as guilt built up his his soul.

Tears running down her cheeks, Blaine turned away. "No... No, it's nothing you did. I just... he's the only guy I've ever really been afraid of... all of us, Terry, Dickie, Jay, Barb... we've _all _gotten our heads on the chopping blocks with him..."

Her shoulders suddenly drooped, and she cried. Kaldur moved around to her front, wading in the pool, and held her to his chest. Her heart beat next to his, and he realized with a gasp that they were in perfect sync.

After a good cry, Blaine lifted her eyes, red and puffy. "I'm such a weak link," she growled at herself. Kaldur shook his head.

"No. It takes a strong warrior to show themselves vulnerable to others."

She turned back to the boy, her eyes meeting his silver orbs. "Kaldur... I trust you... _Entreuantia_..."

Kaldur had a sudden moment of no control. He took Blaine into his arms, one wrapped around her waist tightly, the other locked in her long, silky locks.

"Kaldur!" she gasped, but didn't draw away. "Kaldur... Kaldur, I heard you and Superboy..."

"Then you heard... I haven't given much thought to love lately..."

Blaine's face was inches from his. The steam from the pool made her wet lips burn. Or was it something more... She shivered, tracing the muscles on Kaldur's chest. "Kaldur... _Entreuantia _is something more, isn't it?

He nodded slowly. "There is only one sure way to discover whether or not two people share _Entreuantia_..." He grabbed her hand, his other still snaked around her waist, and put it on his bare chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. She gasped and pulled his other hand to her own chest respectively.

_Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump_...

Kaldur watched her stiffly as her eyes traced his chest. "_Entreuantia _is true love... _Entreuantia _can be proven when two people's hearts beat as one..."

Blaine let her eyes come to Kaldur's.

Slowly, so, so _painfully _slowly, she pulled his face down to hers. Their lips touched, and fireworks erupted violently. Her lips were soft, and his were strong. She allowed him to dominate, his breath flowing from his lungs to hers as their lips moved in slow sync, just as did their hearts.

Blaine pulled away first. "I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."

Kaldur pulled her hand to his lips. "I am sorry, too... Dick told me not to hurt you."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Forget him. I can make my own decisions. He's just remembering..."

Her voice trailed off. "Let's say there are some guys in Gothom that aren't as proper and kind as you," she said, pulling herself out of the spring.

Kaldur'ahm and Blaine walked silently back to where their friends lay, asleep. It looked like Connor had fallen asleep holding M'gann's hand. Kaldur smiled softly. "We should wake them."

Blaine shook her brother awake. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's go inside."

Wally could _not _be woken up, so Kaldur just carried him bridal-style into his bedroom, laying the younger boy down on a towel on his bed before shutting the door quietly. Artemis and M'gann were in the kitchen, giggling, and Superboy was already in bed. Dick was doing who-knows-what on his computer, eying Kaldur'ahm as he and Blaine entered together. The three had already changed into PJ's. Artemis threw some at Blaine. "Here, again." She smiled. "I hope you like Mickey Mouse."

Blaine nodded. "Goofy's better."

Artemis feigned a gasp. "You take that back!"

All three girls giggled together as they left, surely to do something with eachother's hair. Blaine froze at the exit. Kaldur stood behind Dick, who was on the couch. She quickly sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his lips tenderly, nibbling on his top lip. "_Entreuantia_..." she whispered, barely intelligable.

Then, she left the room. Kaldur collapsed onto the couch, and Dick burst into his signature giggles. "Dude! And I thought Wally was a womanizer..."

Kaldur sat up abruptly, but Dick held up a hand. "Just kidding, Kal. Just kidding... But remember our talk..."

A moment's silence.

"Kaldur? What's _Entreunantia?"_


End file.
